A Song for The Sun
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: Ia meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan, dan lagu kesukaanya... //AU, OOC, geje. Ga suka ga usah baca..


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (Tite Kubo), Taiyou no Uta (Robot Comunications Inc.), Good-bye Days (YUI)

**A/N: **Gomen ne, ini hanyalah sebuah fic(?) yang iseng saya buat di jam tengah malem. Keingetan film Taiyou no Uta, terus ditonton—lagi. Malah jadi pengen bikin yang beginian (Lebih pantes dibilang epilog Taiyou no Uta , sih ==a). Maaf kalau geje, kalau misalnya para readers mau fic ini dimutasi(?) boleh kok^^ tinggal bilang sajaaa okeee!

* * *

"Hei!" serunya. "Meskipun tanganku sudah tak dapat bermain musik lagi. Kau masih bisa mendengarkan suaraku. Kau mau mendengarkan suaraku?"

Aku mendengarnya, suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria. Gadis itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis yang selalu berjuang melawan penyakitnya, mencoba bertahan untuk hidupnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu, ia menderita _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_, sebuah penyakit mutasi genetik yang membuatnya harus selalu menghindari sinar matahari, dan selalu bersembunyi di dalam kesunyian malam. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya, ia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, aku tidak peduli ia mengidap penyakit apapun itu.

Rukia adalah gadis yang sangat pandai memainkan musik dan bernyanyi. Bahkan di saat-saat ia tak dapat memainkan musik lagi karena penyakitnya, ia terus berusaha, berusaha agar aku dapat kembali mendengarkan musiknya. Ia bersedia merekam suaranya demi aku, tidak, bukan hanya aku, tapi untuk orang yang ia sayangi juga, orangtuanya dan sahabatnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bernyanyi." Katanya bersemangat. "Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu!" katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok!"

Besok, hari di mana ia akan merekam lagunya untuk didengarkan oleh orang-orang. Ia selalu berkata, kalau ia akan berusaha yang terbaik. Ya, aku tahu itu. Kau memang selalu memberikan yang terbaik, Rukia. Untukku, keluargamu, dan sahabatmu. Aku tahu itu.

Saat kau merekam lagumu. Kau tidak mengizinkan aku dan keluargamu masuk. Karena kau bilang, kau ingin berkonsentrasi dan menghasilkan yang terbaik untuk kami.

Meski saat itu ibumu pernah berkata, kalau kau bukan penyanyi yang profesional. Tapi kemudian aku berkata pada ibumu, "Rukia adalah penyanyi profesional." Kataku. "Aku terkejut saat aku membawanya ke Yokohama, ia bernyanyi begitu luar biasa. Dan tanpa aku sadari, sejak saat itu aku menjadi penggemarnya." Kataku. Ya, aku adalah penggemarmu, Rukia, kau tahu? "Setelah CD-nya dirilis, aku akan memasarkannya. Akan kujual ke perusahaan rekaman, televisi dan radio. CD-nya pasti akan laku keras. Dia akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar terus."

_Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku yakin padamu, Rukia. Kau pasti bisa bertahan hidup lama, kan?_

Saat kau memakai pakaian pelindung dari sinar mataharimu, kau melihatku berselancar di pantai. Kau merasa kepanasan memakai pakaian yang serba tertutup seperti itu, dan ayahmu berkata, "Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, lepaskan saja pakaian pelindung itu. Kalau kau melepaskannya kau tidak akan merasa panas lagi, dan kau bisa berlarian sepuasnya."

Dan kau berkata, "Aku tidak mau." Katamu tegas. "Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku akan mati." Lanjutmu. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap hidup. Aku akan berusaha hidup dengan segala kekuatanku." Begitu katamu. Ayahmu pernah berkata padaku, kau selalu menangis dan merengek ingin bermain di luar, kau hidup selalu dalam kegelapan dan ia berkata kalau akulah yang menjadi mataharimu selama ini.

Kau beranjak dari kursi rodamu. Kau berjalan tergopoh-gopoh hanya untuk menghampiriku yang kini tengah berada di tepi pantai. Mataku berkaca-kaca melihat keadaanmu yang berjalan pun begitu sulit, sampai akhirnya kau datang di hadapanku.

"Wajah yang aneh." Kau mencubit pipiku mengajakku untuk tertawa bersamamu, dan akupun tertawa. Untukmu.

_Dan saat itulah, terakhir kalinya aku melihat senyuman tulusmu._

Tidak lama kemudian, kau meninggal. Meninggalkanku, keluargamu, sahabatmu. Kau meninggalkan banyak kenangan dan lagu kesukaanmu...

**Jadi, aku untuk memutuskan untuk menemuimu saat ini..**

**Aku ingin kau mendengarkan lagu yang kubawa di saku-ku..**

**Perlahan kunaikkan volume suaranya..**

**Sampai kutemukan nada yang pas..**

**Oh, selamat tinggal hari-hari yang cerah..**

**Aku tahu, segalanya akan berubah..**

**Hari-hari telah berlalu dan menjauh..**

**Meski tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu..**

**Kau begitu lembut padaku,**

**Aku bahagia saat bersamamu..**

**Kuberikan salah satu earphone-ku padamu,**

**Saat itu, perlahan-lahan musik mulai mengalun..**

**Dapatkah aku mencintaimu?**

**Kadang aku tidak merasa pantas untuk itu..**

**Oh, selamat tinggal hari-hari yang cerah..**

**Sekarang, segalanya mulai berubah,**

**Tapi, dalam hatiku, aku baik-baik saja, tak apa..**

**Meski tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu..**

**Kau begitu lembut padaku,**

**Aku bahagia saat bersamamu..**

**Bila aku mampu, aku tak ingin memikirkan tentang kesedihan..**

**Tapi hal itu akan selalu datang, bukan?**

**Jika tiba waktuku, aku harap aku tetap bisa tersenyum,**

**Dan berkata, "Yeah, halo, temanku!"**

**Saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini,**

**Kuharap kau bersamaku,**

**Meski tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu..**

**Aku bersyukur karena telah menemukanmu dan kebaikan hatimu..**

**Aku bahagia,**

**Selamat tinggal, hari-hariku yang cerah..**

.

.

**END**

KEEP or DELETE?


End file.
